codename_scrawlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Herzog
Herzog is a J-exclusive real-time strategy game (it even says so on the title screen) made two years before Dune II on a couple of home computers (not PCs), but most notably, MSX2. It was developed and published by Techno Soft, who will later make a sequel of this on the MegaDrive, which will, sadly, be the finita la comedia of the series. Also, this game may be a great proof of the fact that Nintendo Entertainment System missed its' chance to have a great real-time strategy game (North & South doesn't count) Gameplay You control a mech. No, not a transformer like in Herzog Zwei. By now, it's just a mech. So all you can do is: #Fly around the map (straight line map, like in Nether Earth); #Pick up and release units (five in case of infantry and one in case of the remaining units. In addition, in that state, you can't shoot); #Fire bullets (for fun and profit); #Buy units right on the battlefield (Alt+Space). The only thing you can't really do with your mech is to win the game directly, because. Both of the players (you and CPU) must create units and try to cover them as much as possible so they could get to the other side of the map (or, simply, the enemy's base). If the unit got through the borderline, the enemy's base receives a certain percent of damage. Obviously, 100% ends the game. Talking about the units... They're pretty much balanced, and some of those whom you rejected to use in Herzog Zwei may come in handy there. *'Infantry'. Cannon fodder for all of your enemy's tanks. Slow, with not such a reliable rifle, but cheap. In addition, they are able to repair your mech (1% per second) if you store them inside). Gets 3% off when reaches the base. *'Side Car'. Motorbikes, hoohee! The fastest unit in the game (not counting the mech himself). The most gunfirish as well. Their only weakness is that... they're pretty weak. Gets 5% off when reaches the base. *'AAM Carrier'. A portable SAM site, pretty much. The only unit in the game that does really feelable damage, and here's the reason. It doesn't attack any of the ground units, though its' missles do that on air units perfectly. And, to mention, the only air unit in this game is you. Gets 10% off when reaches the base. *'Tanks'. Most expensive unit in the game. Moves slow, but attacks nicely. Not to mention what kind of armor it has for a tank. Gets 30% off when reaches the base. *'Antitank Gun'. Turrets. Immobile but solid and reliable for defending the base. Make sure you wipe the enemies' turrets before your guys go in: this thing is sure fatal! *'Grand Slam'. Yay, an atomic missile. May be seen on a radar, but not on the map itself, so keep your eyes open if your opponent launches one. Because this thing alone devastates the base completely. 100%. That's right, 100%. The only way you can get rid of it is to... launch another Grand Slam in the direction of your enemy's so that will result in a big badaboom and your base is saved, of course. *'Land Armor'. An extralife. Nuff said. To help you in buying all this stuff, you get additional 10 credits every 0,5 seconds. There's no other way you can get money in this game, so think wisely before you plan a rush! In addition, before you buy a unit, you may decide its' formation (the arrow above in the unit menu). Talking about the AI... well, he has his own privileges as well. It's fun to ruin his mech, but don't forget that while you have only three lives, he has got a shitload of them. Same for the money. Fair it is or not, think about it yourself. Similarities *'With Nether Earth:' Domination Gauge concept (though it's all on units, not on the captured bases this time) and straight line map. *'With arcade games:' arcade-style controls and lives system, not present in Herzog Zwei. Category:MSX1 and MSX2 Category:Games Category:Game obscurities Category:RTS